


A Beginning After An Ending

by savethespacewhales



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Good Boy Sweater, Post-TRoS, World Between Worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savethespacewhales/pseuds/savethespacewhales
Summary: After the events of TROS, Rey sets off to find Ben Solo in the World Between Worlds. And to get some.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 19
Kudos: 42





	A Beginning After An Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theselittlethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings/gifts).



> This fic is a birthday gift for the inimitable [theselittlethings](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings) who is an amazing friend, writer and beta. I hope you like this. 
> 
> Thank you to [Weddersins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Weddersins) for the beta read!

Rey volunteered for the mission to Lothal. She’d been waiting for this chance ever since Exegol. She knew that Ben wasn’t gone. She felt it, instinctively--like she’d  _ known  _ how to defeat Palpatine. 

There was a way she could bring back her other half.

She’d done her research--not a word in the ancient Jedi texts she’d swiped from Ach-To wasn’t visible behind her eyelids. She’d read it all. She’d meditated. She had the knowledge. And the plan.

Her plan of action had kept her sane. After all, he’d come back for her.  _ For her.  _ And he’d brought her back to life. And their kiss. Rey touched her lips and thought of the kiss often.

There was a wound in her soul so agonizing, she couldn’t allow herself to think about it. Like so much else in her life, she pushed it down, deep inside her. No one knew what she’d found--and then lost--in the aftermath of the war. No one cared.

To them, she was just a Symbol. A vessel. A  _ tool.  _

After a lifetime alone in servitude to her own survival, Rey continued her servitude, this time to others. And still ultimately alone. She lay awake at night, wearing Ben’s black sweater and alternately crying in grief or masturbating to feel something  _ anything  _ other than alone, alone,  _ alone.  _

And she’d had enough. They’d won the war. Her life of deprivation and sacrifice was over. 

She had a plan.

___________________________________

  
  


Her plan on Lothal went perfectly. She found the ruins of the Jedi Temple and noted the markings. She could sense the Force at work there. She shouldered her bag, closed her eyes and reached out. 

A sense of peace and purpose filled her and fueled the Force within her as she stretched out, beyond herself. Behind her closed eyes she pictured the door, what she had heard called “the World Between Worlds”, as it opened before her.

Ben was waiting for her there.

Eyes still closed, she stepped forward. When she opened them, Lothal was gone. She was surrounded by space, black as night and dotted with stars. A path was outlined in front of her.

She had done it. She was here--nowhere perhaps-- but exacty where she needed to find Ben. As the thrill of her excitement waned, she became aware of a murmuring of voices. She could only make out words here and there. The voices continued to follow her as she stepped forward. 

These were her first steps.

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


The voices tuned in and out and Rey continued to move forward. She could see glimpses into other times, other places through--portals? Windows? She didn’t know what they were. Her focus was on Ben.

“Be with me, be with me,” she chanted , continuing on. 

She stopped when she saw a huddled mass ahead of her. An expanse of white skin, arms and legs and a mane of dark hair. It was Ben.

An alive Ben.

A  _ naked _ Ben.

___________________________________________________________________________

Rey sprinted in his direction, calling his name. His head shot up and his face transformed between fear, shock, surprise and then pure and unmitigated joy. He stood, in fully nude glory and held his arms open to Rey, who ran straight into his embrace.

She held him tightly, her eyes closed. She could feel his body pressed against hers, his heartbeat reassuringly thumping against her own chest. She relished the firm hold of his arms, and how he had lifted her as if she were nothing. Her legs wrapped around his middle and she opened her eyes and pulled back to see his face.

The expression of joy was still there. His eyes looked at her so softly. She touched his face, his ears, his hair. She reached her lips forward and kissed him. She poured every feeling, every thought, every bit of herself into the kiss. 

They had time to make up for.

He kissed her back, his arms holding her even tighter. He bent his head and deepened the kiss and Rey realized she had done it, she had found him. They were whole again. 

The headiness of these realizations and the sensations of his mouth on hers made her head spin.

(the desperate memories she’d conjured while touching herself had  _ not  _ done him justice).

He lowered her to the ground and their foreheads touched, their breathes coming fast. His hands ran up and down her arms lightly. Rey met his eyes, a surge of lust igniting through the reestablished bond. 

In seconds she was as naked as he was. His hands held her neck and he kissed her forehead, her closed eyes and her lips. His fingers traced her collar bone before cupping her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. Rey raised her own hands to his broad chest, feeling the hard muscle and noting the absence of scars on his torso. He bent down and flicked her nipple with his tongue. Rey closed her eyes and put her hands in his hair. After moments of pleasure Ben knelt down in front of her. 

Rey found herself holding her breath at this sight. The former Supreme Leader, on his knees, for  _ her.  _ His hands molded around her ass cheeks, Ben leaned forward until his nose settled at the apex of her thighs. He inhaled deeply, nuzzling with his nose. 

Rey knew he could smell and probably  _ feel _ how damp she was. Before she could comment Ben’s hand moved forward, dipping between her labia, feeling for himself.

“Rey, you’re so wet for me,” he murmured, his touch light. “Do you want me Rey?” 

His fingertip just brushed over her clit and Rey’s hips tried to follow his finger of their own accord. “Ah, you do.” he chuckled. Both his hands moved forward and spread her lips before he licked her once, with the flat of his tongue. 

Rey moaned, the sound loud in this place that wasn’t a place. Ben laid out her clothes on the floor and then reclined down on his back. “You want me, Rey. Come here and ride me.”

Rey joined him on the floor, straddling his hips with her feet. His cock, large and thick, bobbed against his belly. He looked up at her with a mixture of adoration and desire on his face. His mouth worked for a moment and then ground out a groan. “Rey, I want to feel that wet cunt on my cock,” he panted. “Want to see those tits bounce while you fuck me.” 

Rey slowly lowered herself, still straddling him. She grabbed the head of his cock, running it up and down her slit, coating it in her arousal. Ben groaned again, his hips jutting forward. 

Rey angled her hips and slid down him, slowly. She felt the stretch and burn as her body adjusted to accommodate him. She moved in increments, and stole a look at Ben’s face, which was focused raptly on where their bodies met and he disappeared inside her, inch by inch. 

When he was seated fully inside her, Rey took a moment to revel in the feeling of fullness. Of completion. They’d waited so long and endured so much to get to this moment. 

The bond  _ sang  _ in their union. And Rey began to fuck Ben Solo with years of loneliness and longing and repressed feelings. 

His hips rose up to meet her and they found their rhythm. She braced her hands on his abdomen, Ben’s hands grabbed her hips and he held her in place momentarily as he fucked up into her. “You take my cock, so well, so good,” he panted with his thrusts. 

“I can feel that tight pussy squeezing me Rey, you’re perfect, you’re here. You’re mine. You’re fucking mine,” he babbled. 

Rey could feel her orgasm building. When she closed her eyes she could see a flash of what Ben was seeing: she was flushed and glistening, her small breasts bouncing wildly as she rode his cock. His hands were everywhere, trying to touch every part of her at once.

She opened her eyes and Ben thumbed at her clit. “Rey,” his voice was ragged. “Come for me Rey, come for me on my cock. Let go and let me fill that pussy up with come,” he sounded both formidable and pleading, a mixture of bravado and vulnerability that was almost his trademark. 

“Please,” he whispered in the tone that had almost made her take his hand in a throne room a lifetime ago. He filled her, body and soul.

And she came. Waves of pleasure radiated through her and through the bond, met with his own as he emptied himself inside of her. 

Rey crawled his body and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her as they both came down. She smiled into his skin and realized that this was the first time of many many times. He kissed her forehead and sat up, searching for something to wipe her thighs with. 

Rey reached forward and dug in her bag, tossing Ben his sweater and pants before wiping herself down with a towel. 

Ben was looking at the clothes she’d tossed him. “You kept these?” he asked.

Rey nodded. Someday, she’d tell him about her...adventures...with the sweater, but for now, just seeing him again was enough.

She cleared her throat. “I’m not going back,” she stated firmly. “To the Resistance. I’m done being a tool wielded by others. I want to go somewhere--anywhere--with you.”

Ben had looked up in surprise at her announcement, and when she finished his face broke into a soft smile. “I know of a place,” he said. “And I think I know the way to get there.”

Rey grinned back. When they had gathered their things and were dressed again Ben held his hand out to Rey.

And this time, she took it. And they walked off to a beginning together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
